


Asgardian

by Valkirsif



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Domination, F/M, NSFW
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Asgardian

Y/N sedeva con le altre fanciulle nella stanza della Regina, sorridente attendeva di conoscere il suo futuro, in cuor suo sperava di poter prestare servizio per Frigga, la Regina entrò ed osservò le fanciulle in fila vestite e pettinate nello stesso modo come era usanza quando ci si presentava a palazzo, con sorriso materno salutò le ragazze e per ognuna aveva una parola gentile o una carezza, una ad una le fanciulle vennero scelte per prestare servizio a palazzo, Frigga si fermò davanti a Y/N e le sorrise, la fanciulla era piena di gioia, sorrise di rimando e s’inchinò, la Regina le prese il viso tra le mani, la fissò per un secondo e le disse  
“ Y/N mio piccolo bocciolo so che vorresti prestare servizio presso di me, la tua stirpe mi è molto cara lo sai, ma per te ho altri progetti” e le fece cenno di seguirla.  
La fanciulla si alzò obbediente e seguì Frigga fuori dalla sala lungo i corridoi privati della famiglia, camminarono in silenzio e davanti ad una porta intarsiata verde e blu Frigga si girò,  
“ Dietro questa porta ci sono le stanze private dei Principi, da oggi sarai la nuova court lady dei miei figli”  
così dicendo apri la grande porta e fece entrare una stupita Y/N nel anticamera, sentendo aprire la porta le ragazze addette alle stanze si alzarono e inchinarono ed accolsero tra loro la nuova arrivata, la Regina diede istruzioni al personale e tornò alle proprie faccende lasciando Y/N con quelle che da allora sarebbero diventate le sue nuove sorelle.  
Serlina, la capo cameriera, l’accolse con un sorriso e le mostrò la sua stanza, ogni court lady aveva la sua stanza privata perfettamente arredata con i colori dei principi e con tutto ciò che una ragazza poteva desiderare a sua disposizione, le spiegò i suoi doveri, come doveva muoversi e rispondere in presenza dei Principi e le mostrò l’abito che avrebbe dovuto indossare in loro presenza.. un semplice intrigo di rami che sembrava metallo, con quel corsetto addosso era praticamente nuda ma quando si guardò allo specchio strisce di tessuto leggero apparvero dal nulla e si trasformarono in una lunga veste, sistemò il complicato fermacapelli dello stesso materiale ed attese la chiamata per essere presentata ufficialmente ai Principi.  
Le settimane passarono rapide, Y/N era felice del suo compito di court lady, ora le veniva da ridere se ripensava al’ansia quando venne presentata loro, Thor le fece un gran sorriso e l’abbracciò con trasporto  
“ Ben venuta Y/N, prometto che non ti farò impazzire!!”  
Tutt’altra storia Loki, molto più riservato e formale rispetto al fratello le aveva fatto un semplice cenno col capo  
“ E’ un piacere fare la tua conoscenza, l’unica regola che dovrai rispettare quando verrai nelle mie stanze sarà bussare prima di entrare.”  
Y/N era nella sua stanza a fare colazione quando il campanello suonò e la richiamò al ordine, Loki la cercava e si affrettò verso la stanza, controllò di non avere briciole sul vestito e bussò  
“ Entra pure Y/N”, la sua voce l’incantava sempre, le piaceva passare le giornata ad ascoltare Thor che raccontava delle sue battaglie con trasporto ed enfasi, ma nulla era come la voce di Loki quando le parlava, era sempre distaccato ma la sua voce era avvolgente e calda e l’affascinava come nient’altro, Y/N respirò e con il suo più bel sorriso entrò nella stanza.  
Loki era appollaiato sulla sua poltrona con un libro in mano, perfetto nella vestaglia da camera verde e oro, quella vista la sconvolgeva sempre  
“ Il mio Signore mi ha fatta chiamare?” disse la ragazza inchinandosi  
“ Avvicinati mia cara” disse porgendole la mano, Y/N non si aspettava tanta familiarità da parte sua ma prese la sua mano e si alzò, Loki l’avvicinò a sé e le mise una mano sul fianco porgendole un libro  
“ Vorrei che leggessi per me ”, la ragazza si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte a Loki guardando la copertina stupendamente intarsiata con un Yggdrasill al centro e i 9 mondi che fluttuavano, da piccola sua madre le leggeva le storie e leggende dei 9 mondi da quel libro, le era molto caro, sorrise di quel ricordo ed iniziò a leggere.  
Sembrava passato un secondo quando alzò lo sguardo dal libro sentendo entrare qualcuno nella stanza, Loki aveva fatto portare la cena per entrambi e stava congedando la cameriera, Y/N si rese conto che era ormai notte, aveva passato tutta la giornata in quella stanza  
“ Fai una pausa Y/N, vieni cena con me” Loki le sorrideva dal tavolo da pranzo, si accomodò accanto a lui e cenarono, la ragazza non sapeva come comportarsi non era mai capitato che si trattenesse così a lungo con lui, finito di cenare la tavola fù sparecchiata e Loki l’accompagnò verso la terrazza  
“Questa notte ci sarà luna piena, vorrei che tu venissi con me nella foresta” disse lui con naturalezza accarezzandole la mano, Y/N era perplessa e incuriosita, pensava che i pettegolezzi sul suo nascondiglio fossero solo voci ma ora che lui l’aveva invitata non poteva certo rifiutare  
“Come il mio Signore desidera” disse chinando la testa “ Giusto il tempo di cambiare la veste..” lui la interruppe “ Non ti ho detto di cambiarti ma solo di venire con me” il suo tono imperioso la fece tornare in se, si morse la lingua era il suo Signore se voleva che si cambiasse lo avrebbe ordinato  
“ Ora vai, fatti trovare pronta nelle stalle tra un’ora” la congedò con un mezzo sorriso, Y/N uscì dalla stanza e tornò in camera sua, come ordinato non si cambiò pensò solo a mettere in ordine i capelli per la galoppata che l’attendeva.  
Un’ora dopo Y/N andò nelle stalle ed attese Loki che arrivò poco dopo, la ragazza s’inchinò lui le fece un cenno con la testa, lo stalliere l’aiutò a salire in sella ed i due si diressero verso le porte di Asgard in direzione della foresta, usciti dalla città Loki diede via libera al suo cavallo che iniziò a galoppare sicuro e rapido su sentieri conosciuti, dietro a loro la ragazza cercava di mantenere l’andatura senza perdere il contegno che le era stato insegnato, sentì Loki ridere e schernirla  
“ Sei troppo delicata per spronare il cavallo? Hai paura di rovinare quella bella acconciatura?? “ disse rallentando l’andatura, la ragazza si sentì piccata e con una smorfia piantò gli speroni nei fianchi del cavallo che s’impennò ed accellerò il passo.  
Arrivarono in una radura dove scesero e legarono i cavalli, Loki le fece strada verso gli alberi che si aprirono al suo passaggio, il posto era protetto dalla magia, la ragazza era eccitata e curiosa e poco dopo le si aprì la vista su una casa, si guardò indietro e vide che la radura era di nuovo svanita, aveva seguito il suo Signore in un luogo sconosciuto a tutti e che nemmeno lei avrebbe ritrovato se fosse voluta tornare, Loki aprì le porte con un semplice gesto e la fece entrare, la luna stava facendo capolino attraverso il tetto di vetro, la ragazza era affascinata, lui le si avvicinò le tolse il mantello e la prese per mano conducendola nella sala, Y/N si guardò intorno, l’arredamento era simile alle stanze del palazzo, vetri colorati e fini tessuti verde e oro  
“ Ben venuta nel mio rifugio” le sussurrò al orecchio, qualcosa nella sua voce la fece rabbrividire “ Mettiti comoda ho molte idee per questa notte” le sfiorò la schiena con la mano gelata.  
Y/N ebbe un sussulto per quel tocco freddo, si voltò e vide Loki cambiare davanti ai suoi occhi, la pelle candida stava diventando azzurra, i suoi occhi erano rossi ed intricati disegni apparivano sulla sua pelle, l’uomo le sorrise mentre si toglieva i vestiti e con uno schiocco di dita anche lei si ritrovò nuda al cospetto del figlio di Jotunheim  
“ Le storie son dunque vere?” pensò “ Loki è figlio di Jotunheim” aveva sentito per anni le storie sulla paternità del secondogenito di Odino ma le era stato insegnato a non interessarsi alle voci e a rispettare i Principi in egual misura ed ora era intrappolata con lui nella foresta.  
Loki fece un semplice gesto con la mano e dal nulla apparve un letto intarsiato, Y/N sentì un calore partirle dal petto ed irradiarsi a tutto il corpo, si senti trasportare verso il letto e i delicati rami del corsetto iniziarono a trasformarsi ed allungarsi e si trovò suo malgrado legata alla trave del letto.  
L’uomo la guardava con lussuria pregustando il piacere di toccare la sua pelle, assaporando lo stupore nei suoi occhi  
“ Ti ho osservata in queste settimane mio piccolo bocciolo” disse avvicinandosi a lei “ Ho atteso per lungo tempo la fanciulla perfetta per me ed ora credo di averla trovarla” le sfiorò il viso fissandola intensamente negli occhi, Y/N non si mosse aveva sognato spesso di restare sola con lui, sogni delicati di mani che si sfioravano e dolci parole ma questo era vero ed era meglio dei suoi sogni, era nudo di fronte a lei e la voleva, si sarebbe donata al suo Principe senza esitazioni.  
Loki le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò con passione, sapeva di muschio e di neve e le tolse il fiato, le sue mani le accarezzavano il collo e i capelli, sentiva il freddo corpo di lui sul petto ed un gemito le uscì dalla bocca, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, avvinghiarsi a quelle spalle forti ma i rami del corsetto la tenevano bloccata, in quel momento era un semplice giocattolo nelle mani del uomo, mani che stavano scendendo sul suo seno gelando ogni centimetro della sua pelle, la tocco ed i suoi capezzoli si inturgidirono, ne prese uno tra le dita e strinse facendola gemere di nuovo, la fanciulla sentì una sensazione di calore tra le gambe mentre l’uomo si spostava da lei  
“ Voglio guardarti meglio” e con uno schiocco delle dita il letto si trasformò in un cubo di rami, l’uomo le girava attorno sfiorandole la pelle nuda disegnando linee di ghiaccio sul suo corpo  
“ Sei così morbida e calda mio bocciolo” disse passando una mano sulla sua schiena fino al suo culo, Y/N s’inarcò, l’uomo si inginocchio alle sue spalle ed iniziò a baciarla, le sue dita graffiarono la delicata pelle delle cosce e la sua lingua si faceva strada in lei come una serpe, sentì una mano strusciarle l’interno del culo e un dito giocare nel suo punto sensibile, si lamentò abbandonandosi alla lussuria di quel tocco, l’uomo inserì due dita nel suo culo spingendo e sfregando con sempre più forza, l’altra mano smise di graffiarle la schiena e inizio a scendere sul suo stomaco, nuovi rami del corsetto scesero fino alle caviglie ed aprirono le sue gambe per legarle alla base del cubo, era completamente esposta davanti a lui.  
“ Sei molto meno pudica di quel che pensavo” disse ridendo “ La veste segue i tuoi desideri mio bocciolo, è questo quello che vuoi? Le mie mani su di te? Le mie dita dentro di te? “ Y/N annui  
“ Parla ragazza, voglio sentire la tua voce che canta per me” disse muovendo le dita in lei ad ogni parola  
Y/N aprì bocca “ Sì mio Signore, sì, voglio le tue mani su di me, voglio le tue dita dentro di me” disse gemendo “ Sono vostra”  
“ Mia, tutta mia, il più bel bocciolo del giardino di Asgard” sussurrò Loki mentre con mano abile arrivava al suo pube e compiva delicati giri attorno al suo clit facendola urlare di piacere.  
Sfilò le dita dal suo culo per girarle attorno e guardare la passione nei suoi occhi, la baciò mentre riprese l’assalto ai suoi capezzoli, iniziò a morderle il collo mentre le mani lavoravano su di lei, i capezzoli della ragazza erano duri ed eccitati dal tocco di lui, l’altra mano si faceva strada tra le sue cosce e sentì le dita di lui spingere sulla sua apertura mentre il palmo faceva pressione sul su clit, era bagnata e sentì due dita entrare in lei senza fatica, scivolare verso il suo G-spot ed iniziare a sfregare il morbido tessuto, la ragazza ansimava in cerca d’aria, il suo corpo annegava nel piacere di quelle mani e sentì l’orgasmo crescere in lei  
“ Mio Signore vi prego..” urlò “ Vi prego im so close”, l’uomo aumentò il ritmo dentro di lei, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori sempre più veloce e in profondità, con la mano libera le prese i capelli per guardarla in volto  
“ Occhi su di me mio bocciolo, voglio guardarti mentre godi, voglio che tu guardi chi ti sta facendo godere con il semplice tocco della sua mano” la ragazza spalancò gli occhi e venne con un lungo gemito.  
I rami del corsetto si allentarono e Y/N si ritrovò in ginocchio, esausta ed appagata  
“ Grazie mio Signore, le Vostre mani sono il paradiso..” Loki le alzò il viso  
“ Quella bocca può ringraziare senza fare tanto rumore” disse fissandola “ Schiena dritta mio bocciolo, occhi su di me e apri quelle belle labbra soffici che io possa scoparle”  
la ragazza obbedì senza esitazioni ed aprì la bocca imprigionando il cazzo di lui poca alla volta, la lingua compiva rapidi movimenti su e giù, Loki la fissò le mise una mano tra i capelli e dettò il ritmo spingendo il suo cazzo sempre più a fondo nella bocca di lei, togliendole il fiato, Y/N annaspava imbavagliata dal’eccitazione di lui, lacrime le sgorgarono dagli occhi ma non stacco mai lo sguardo da lui che la fissava gemendo  
“ Mio piccolo bocciolo la tua bocca è così accogliente, ma è ora di cogliere il tuo fiore più prezioso” disse togliendo il cazzo dalla sua bocca, il letto riapparse, prese Y/N tra le braccia e la stese sulle soffici lenzuola  
Scivolò su di lei e riprese a baciarla, finalmente libera dai rami Y/N passo le mani sui suoi capelli, accarezzò le sue spalle e si strinse a lui  
“Apri le gambe per me” le sussurrò mordendole il lobo, “ Apriti per me ad accogli il tuo Signore”, la ragazza apri le gambe e chiuse gli occhi  
“ Ahahah occhi bene aperti su me, stai per essere scopata da un Principe voglio guardare la lussuria in quegli occhi” e con un unico movimento entrò in her pussy, la ragazza non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, sentiva il cazzo farsi strada in her soft core sempre più grosso e duro, gemette senza ritegno fissando gli occhi rossi di Loki che iniziò a muoversi sopra di lei sempre più velocemente, sentì i suoi denti lacerarle la pelle e marchiarla, s’impossessava di lei con colpi sempre più forti togliendole il fiato e facendola urlare di piacere, la ragazza strinse le gambe ai fianchi di Loki sentiva l’orgasmo salire dalla schiena  
“Mio bocciolo sei così stretta, sento la tua fica calda stringermi il cazzo, vuoi che ti dia di nuovo il piacere vero?” disse l’uomo con un lamento “ Ti sfugge una cosa, sei qui per il mio piacere non per il tuo” così dicendo si fermò fissandola con occhi eccitati.  
Usci da lei lasciandola scontenta, la delusione traspariva dai suoi occhi lucidi di lacrime, la prese per i fianchi, la girò e la mise a 4 zampe, il corsetto riprese vita bloccandole le mani dietro la schiena, il viso sul materasso, sentì l’uomo alle sue spalle affondare le unghie sulla schiena un basso lamento le sfuggi di bocca e Loki la sculaccio con forza, gemette per la sorpresa e il dolore e la sculaccio di nuovo, la pelle delicata del suo culo bruciava, affondò il viso nel materasso e gemette, le mani del uomo scivolavano su e giù per la sua schiena tracciando disegni con le unghie, sentiva il cazzo strusciare sulla sua fica e spostarsi sul suo culo, Loki affondò le unghie nei suoi lombi ed entrò in lei con forza, Y/N premette il viso nel materasso mentre l’uomo la montava come fosse un animale, il suo cazzo la penetrava sempre più in profondità sentiva l’uomo gemere e grugnire alle spalle le unghie che le laceravano la pelle, con una mano Loki le prese i capelli e la sollevò  
“ Guardami bocciolo, guarda il tuo Signore prendere ciò che è suo” una mano sulla sua gola per farla girare, i loro occhi si incrociarono, eccitazione e lussuria trasudavano da quello sguardo, la ragazza gemette il suo piacere  
“ Scopami mio Signore, sarò il Vostro giocattolo, la Vostra cagna, sarò tutto ciò che chiedete” il piacere avvolgeva tutto, l’uomo la baciò senza mollare la presa dalla sua gola e passo la mano libera tra le sue gambe, giocando con il suo clit e facendola urlare, rispondendo ai gemiti della ragazza Loki inserì due dita nella sua fica continuando a spingere il cazzo nel suo culo con spinte ritmiche, strinse la gola della ragazza  
“ Godi per me bocciolo, godi per il cazzo del tuo Signore, voglio sentirti gridare il mio nome”, le ordinò ribadendo ogni parola con un colpo dentro di lei, Y/N era in estasi, sentiva il suo cazzo, le sue mani, la sua voce ed in preda agli spasmi venne urlando il suo nome come una preghiera, l’uomo si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi e venne grugnendo il suo nome.  
I rami del corsetto si sciolsero, di nuovo libera Y/N si girò verso Loki, i due si guardarono in silenzio ancora persi nel estasi, lui le sfiorò il viso lei sorrise e si avvicinò per baciarlo, si addormentarono avvinghiati in un abbraccio.  
Il sole stava sorgendo quando Y/N si svegliò, Loki si era alzato e guardava l’alba, fisso il corpo nudo di lui mentre tornava umano, non avrebbe mai detto a nessuno quello che era successo la notte prima nella foresta  
“E’ ora di tornare a palazzo Y/N, non vogliamo che la gente spettegoli” disse Loki sorridendole, tornati a palazzo la congedò con un bacio, Y/N andò nella sua stanza e la trovò vuota, tutte le sue cose erano state tolte escluso un cofanetto sul mobile dello specchio, al interno una collana a forma di serpente, la indossò e lesse il biglietto  
“ Ora sei mia, da oggi sarai conosciuta come Y/N compagna di Loki, Principessa di Asgard”, lacrime di gioia scesero sul suo viso, si girò e corse nella stanza vicina, Loki la stava aspettando per fare colazione.


End file.
